Shogun Draco TS512RES
Owner: Asuko Asuko is Vance's father who is around before the start of Darkened Existance and Return of Crusher Vexus (Mysteriously vanishes in DE and plays a main role in ROCV). He is Aguma's son, Chris's son-in-law, and Dumanus's nephew (due to his sister marrying Aguma before the 7-year time skip to the Zero-G series). First appears in MFB: Zero-G Episode 14 The Power of Draco. He joins Zero's team in episode 25 though after appearing during 14 to 24 as Sarmada's rival. Element: Fire This beyblade is a Fire Element Beyblade Type: Defense This Beyblade is a defense type. Launcher: Zero-G Launcher Grip, Zero-G Compact Launcher, LED Sight, Angle Compass, Metal Assist, Grip Rubber Black, Grip Rubber Red, and Grip Support with x2 AA batteries in the center of the Grip Support for Weight and Launch Boost The standard Zero-G grip setup with the same original grip add-ons from Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury. The Compact Launcher is a dark electric flare red color and the ripcord is a dark flare blue. Stone Face: Draco Decipits a Wyvern and is on an electric blue stone face. The decal itself is a white Wyvern surrounded by black and red flames. Chrome Wheel: Draco Weight: 43.2g Draco is a very heavy and balanced Chrome Wheel, despite the asymetrey of the new system. It has two symetrical wing patterns leading to the head and opposite the head is the area for the crystal. The decals for the Draco Chrome Wheel are black red and white flame patters for the wings and the head decals which are flare red. It's a very good Chrome Wheel for defense type Synchrom Combos. Crystal Wheel: Shogun Weight: 3.35g Shogun has a very symertrcal and defensive design and is the heaviest Crystal Wheel released. It's a dark flare red with the fire element crystal piece for connecting to the Draco Chrome Wheel. It helps keep it from being knocked off balance in battle. Spin Track: Tornado Shield 512 Weight: 3.21g Tornado Shield is a free spinning bearing track (first ever, finally). Its gimmick is a removable bearing shield with twelve tornado parts facing counterclockwise (opposite of the bey's spin direction) that actually create a tornadic barrier and force it uppwards and downwards at the same time for defense and stamina. It's a metallic electric red. Performance Tip: Rubber Eternal Sharp A really strong defense tip due to it being made of rubber and having a bearing in it. The rubber keeps it for being flung around in the Zero-G Attack Stadium and the Bearing helps keep its spin up. It's a metallic flare blue. Abilities 1. Magma Barrier: Draco's tip and track start spinning in the opposite direction of the rest of the bey causing a wall of fire to appear around it. Can be penitrated by a Water Element Zero-G bey, Thermal Pisces, or Grand Cetus. 2. Inferno Wall: Draco's tip a track spin really fast oppiste its own spin causing it to pick up speed and make a stronger defensive wall of fire than Magma Barrier. Can be penitrated by High Leveled beys. 3. Flare Smash: Draco spin really fast causing fire to appear around it and charges towards the enemy causing severe damage, burns, and cracks in the enemy bey. Repelable by Apus or Guardian Revisor. Special Move 1. Draco Flare Cyclone: Draco spins in the center of the stadium really fast with the tip and track reverse spinning at the same time causing a wall of tornadic flames to appear around it aswell as the Draco beast appearing from Draco's stone face to blast the other bey back aswell and smash into them causing a massive explosion followed by a stadium out. Category:Unregistered Beys